Naruto: Seed Of Destiny
by JTG
Summary: everyone is threatened by a new group of outlaws calling themselves monster. the group threatens everything Naruto holds dear it is up to him to save the leaf and stop monster's mysterious leader kore before he destroys everything. chapter four up, review
1. Chapter 1

**Seeds of Destiny**

**chapter 1**

Naruto jumped, traveling from tree to tree, the most common way that a ninja traveled in the forest. He traveled with two other companions, Sasuke, both friend and hated rival. His other the pride of the Hyuuga clan, Neji. There mission was simple, catch a criminal by the name of Armon.

Wanted for several different accounts of murder, and theft. He was a high class criminal, not really meant for three Genin level ninja. But the city was going through harsh times. With Kore, the leader of a highly dangerous well organized crime origination called Monster killing of hidden village ninja left and right, the city had no other choice.

Naruto himself could not have been happier that he had this mission, B rank, for a Genin was almost unheard of. But as much of a klutz Naruto was, he fought well when everything was on the line. His other teammates were simply Genius's at fighting. Both from top family's in the village.

The three paused, Neji shifting his long flowing black hair performed his blood limit Byokugun. The veins around his eyes filled up with the chakra necessary to allow Neji the site possible with Byokugun.

Armon knew he was being followed and was moving fast.

"he had knowledge of Chakra. We need to be more careful he could possibly lay a trap." Neji spoke following the ground.

"Really? Howdaya know?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"You know how when you run, in order to move faster you concentrate chakra into your feet?" Neji asked.

"Ya everyone knows that.!" shouted Naruto.

"Well, doing that leaves a mark of chakra on the ground, my Byokugun can see that mark, and well there's an obvious trail of it moving straight ahead." Neji said before he sped on ahead followed by Sasuke, who was followed by an annoyed Naruto.

They followed the trail for hours with no sign of Armon getting tired or stopping.

"This guy has got better stamina then you Naruto." Sasuke said smiling to Naruto. Naruto merely sped up even more determined to catch this guy.

By nightfall all three were tired and ready to stop. The trail seemed to slow down, which meant Armon was tired, which also meant he would soon stop. which also meant that the three couldn't take a break, this was there chance to catch up. They doubled there speed and kept going.

After another hour or so the prints stopped completely. Naruto collapsed by a tree. A net shot up from under him and caught him in a tight hold ten feet above the ground. Sasuke and Neji got together back to back, each had out two kunai.

a man laughed, it echoed all around them, it seemed to reverberate of the trees and echoes for ever. the noise did not fade, but only got louder, more intense. It got worse and worse till all three were on the ground covering there ears.

A tall man dropped out of a tree and landed in front of Neji. Neji got up and attacked the man, the man's cloak prevented Neji from recognizing the ugly dog faced Armon.

Dizzy and shaken by the noise his attack missed horribly and Neji stumbled into a tree. Sasuke turned around and saw the man with a long dagger over Neji. Sasuke threw a kunai at him, cutting the mans arm.

A puff of smoke and the man was gone.

"shadow clone!" Naruto yelled "Behind you!"

Sasuke turned to see the man directly in front of him, the mans dagger was up ready to slice. It came down into Sausuke's parry. the parry knocked the man off guard long enough for Sasuke to kick the man in the stomach. The man fell to his knee's Sasuke put his kunai to the man's neck.

"Drop the dagger and give up, your captured." Sasuke muttered. The man laughed and dissapeared! Sasuke could not see where he went. If the man was behind him Sasuke was dead. he could here movement behind him. Sasuke whipped around with a kick and caught Naruto right in the face.

A stunned Naruto went flying into a tree. Neji was standing up panting for breath leaning against another tree.

"Ouch! He's gone! That was clone! I hit it with a shrukenin!. Chill out Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"But I hit him right in stomach and nothing happened!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well I don't know why it didn't dissapear before, but i saw it puff into smoke!" Naruto argued.

"Well I didn't see the smoke!" Sasuke yelled back to Naruto.

"You must have been under an illusion or something!." Naruto said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"To follow Armon of course!" Naruto said.

"Do you even know which way he went?" Neji asked.

"Ummmmm, that would help. which way?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, the way you were going." Neji answered and then walked ahead with Naruto. Sasuke stayed behind thinking.

"I hit it and it did not dissapear, is this some kind of new jutsu?" Sasuke thought before running to catch up with the other two.

The fight jolted the three with some adrenaline which ran off quickly, and once against they were all very tired.

"We have to stop for tonight!" Neji pleaded.

"Right, Sasuke start the fire, we will camp here for tonight." Naruto said.

"Umm, don't tell me what to do, I was declared leader by Tsunade remember. No fire it might attract attention that we don't want, we rest for only two hours so hurry up and sleep you don't have long." Sasuke ordered. All three unpacked sleeping bags and were quickly passed out.

When they woke up it was morning. they had all overslept. Sasuke and Neji urged Naruto out of his sleeping bag and they were off running.

"Do you see any trail?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"No, if he even went this way the chakra left behind is gone, the only other option is that he stopped using chakra to run which would make sense considering that he probably was tired. he most likely walked a little ways then slept, but he was probably up hours ago and going so we need to move twice as fast as him." Neji explained.

So Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji went as fast as they could looking for a trail. they moved for hours never finding a trail to follow.

"Why can't I find a trail, we would have found one by now, we know where he is going, so why can't we find him?" Neji complained. Sasuke stopped moving.

"I know why we can't find a trail. He realized after the fight that you were using Byokugun and that was how you were tracking him." Sasuke said.

"So he stopped using Chakra for speed!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but this could be good, we know he is headed to meet up with Monster. thats to the north, we keep going that way and we will most likely find him. If not then were screwed." Sasuke said.

They proceeded north until they reached a small town. The town was having some sort of festival because there were people and carts everywhere. if Armon was in this town, than the chance of finding him was slim.

"Split up and search the town. At nightfall we will meet back here. If you see him don't fight him head on, try to hit him from behind to knock him out, then take him here." Sasuke explained. Neji and Naruto nodded, and all three of them ran off in different directions.

Naruto headed into the marketplace int he hope of finding some good food; mainly Ramen. He quickly found a suitable restaurant and sat down to get some food.

Neji went into the residential area, in case Armon decided to rob anyone while they were at the festival. Weaving from plain yard to plain yard, Neji searched but came up with nothing.

Sasuke was the lucky one. He went into the Festival, The big crowds, where pick pocketing could be very easy and worth while.

Sasuke looked at the mug shot given to him of Armon. Crooked nose, and long scruffy black hair were the most obvious features. but none stood out like the scar that crossed his right cheek. That was how he would recognize the criminal.

If the man in the cloak that they fought was Armon, and Sasuke was almost positive that he was, then Armon was easily 6 and a half feet tall, taller then most of the people in this village.

The town square was filled with colorful streamers and shops, all the people seemed to even stand out in there own way. no one just blended in, which was good because it would be easier to spot a tall man in a a brown jacket that way.

Sasuke walked back and forth through the square, and never saw anyone. But someone saw him. From a safe distance behind him a tall man in a brown jacket hunted down the young ninja. Sasuke never saw it coming. One tap to a pressure point on the neck and Sasuke was paralyzed. The man carried him out of the festivities.

The sun was setting and Neji, and Naruto were at the gate to the town waiting for Sasuke. Both were growing low on patients and ready to do something.

"He was kidnapped by Armon, I know it. Neji we need to do something." Naruto argued.

"Ten more minutes, if he isn't here by then, then we go look for him." Neji argued. Five minutes later an arrow hit the ground in front of Naruto with a letter attached to it.

"whats this?" Naruto asked.

"Probably a letter from whoever kidnapped Sasuke!" Neji yelled.

"Oh right!" Naruto said. He picked it up and opened the letter...

Dear Nina's,

I have taken your friend, come and rescue him from me, if you want. I am at the clearing two miles north from here.

Signed,

The Man You Are Looking For

"you do know that this is a trap Naruto. right?" Neji asked.

"Of course it's a trap! but what other choice do we have? We can't just sit here and leave Sasuke! We have to save him!" Naruto yelled at Neji.

"Your right but how? it would be stupid If we just rush into things, then were asking for Armon to kill us. Naruto? Naruto?" Neji yelled. Naruto was already sprinting ahead. "Damn him!"

Neji and Naruto approached the clearing. in the center they could easily see Sasuke tied up.

"Ok Naruto, use Kage-bunshin and have a clone throw a kunai to release Sasuke. Then we will see if Armon acts. " Neji explained.

"Wait I have a better idea!" Naruto said. Naruto stepped out into the clearing. Sasuke's eyes lit up with both fear and relief. Naruto smiled and waved as he ran over to Sasuke. Sasuke urged Naruto not to come any closer, but Naruto merely smiled and kept going.

Hari came from a tree to Naruto's right and hit him all up his right side. As Naruto fell from the mortal wound, Armon came out of the tree's holding three more Hari in each hand between each finger. The jacket was gone, now Armon was wearing no shirt, his skinny yet muscular body shown out. Armon also wore plain brown pants with thick black boots. Armon low croak of a voice sounded out.

"One down, where is the other?"

"Right here!" shouted Naruto. The Naruto in front of Armon that was hit burst into smoke and dissapeared. Naruto landed a swift kick right into Armon's back.

Armon went skidding across the ground. Naruto smirked at how easy Armon fell into the trap. But his smirk was quickly wiped off as another Armon ran out behind Naruto and elbowed him straight in the back!

After that Naruto was slow to get up. both Armons stood next to each other laughing. They were only feet from Naruto. Naruto got up and threw a kunai at the Armon, he burst into smoke and through the smoke the other Armon was blind. But the other Armon didn't have time to think because through the smoke came Naruto who planted another Kunai into the other Armons chest. That Armon too burst into smoke.

now Naruto was encased in smoke from the dissapearing clones. three Hari came and landed one in each arm and the other in Naruto's left leg. when the smoke cleared, Naruto was on one knee. A new Armon cam from Naruto's left and another from behind Naruto!

As they approached The Naruto that was hit with the Hari dissapeared. three shrukenin came out of the tree's from three different spots, and hit all the Armon's. they all dissapeared. Five Naruto's Dashed at Sasuke. One threw a kunai at his bonds but missed. Before any of the Naruto's were able to get to Sasuke. they were pinned with Hari.

Smoke covered the clearing. Both Armon And Naruto set the stage for the next part of the fight. When the smoke cleared, there was Armon and Naruto, and Sasuke only in the field.

"You the real one?" Naruto asked.

"Are you?" Armon answered.

"How about we show ourselves and agree to end this clone war?" Naruto proposed.

"Sure why not." Armon answered smiling. ten different Armon's came out of the forest around the clearing. Ten Naruto's did the same. They all dissapeared and there were only one Naruto and one Armon.

"Your good kid, whats your name?" Armon asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto! future Hokage of the hidden village of the leaf." Naruto Answered proudly.

"Well Uzumaki, your about to die." Armon said,

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto Said. Naruto threw a kunai, which Armon dodged. Armon used the Dodge to run and grab Sasuke. With a Hari to Sasuke's neck, Armon had an upper advantage.

"Do you think that is the real Sasuke? don't you think that I was smart enough to change him with a clone during the fight?" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't have told me this if it wasn't the real Sasuke,so he dies." Armon said smirking.

"go ahead, but if he puffs into smoke you won't live much longer than the time it takes me to throw a single kunai. and you won't even be able to see it coming." Naruto said.

"I think that I am almost willing to take that chance." Armon said.

"Really? you got a fifty percent chance to live, and I know the answer. so which is it? do you want to risk it or not?" Naruto said smiling. Armon glanced at Sasuke, then at Naruto.

"If this is a clone, then it is a damn, good one! I can't see any visible differences in this than to the real one. so your either good at replication, or this one is real." Armon said.

"Hurry up and choose!" Naruto yelled. Armon glanced at Naruto who was eagerly holding a kunai, an then at Sasuke, he went back and forth until he threw Sasuke to the ground and charged at Naruto.

Naruto stepped aside a punch from Armon, then threw a kicked that was blocked.

"Bad choice man, that was the real Sasuke!" Naruto laughed as he ducked under another punch. Armon Looked back and Sasuke was gone. He turned back and got punched in the face.

"Good job Neji!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks Naruto." Answered Neji, who was standing next to Sasuke. behind Armon, who was on the ground from the punch to the face.

"You three are exceptional fighters. and the blonde one especially." Armon said. Naruto smiled. "But you see I am expecting company from a friend, you might have heard of him, his name is Kore. You might be able to kill me but you won't get far before Kore hunts you down." Armon took a breath and kept talking. "So if you leave now then you may go back to you village unharmed. What's more important, Your life or the mission?" Armon said trying to persuade the three.

"You forget." Sasuke started. "We are Ninja of the hidden village of the Leaf, if we were to turn tail and run, we would be disgraced upon returning home. It is a ninjas job to put his life on the line to save the mission! So sorry to say, but your done." Sasuke said.

Naruto used Kage-bunshin and summoned another Naruto, both of them charged the Rasengan! on Armon's other side Sasuke had the Chidori charged .

"Chidori Rasengan combo!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted as they charged. Naruto hit first sending Armon spinning into Sasuke's Chidori. Blood went every where as Sasuke's arm went through Armon's body.

The bloody Armon fell to the ground almost dead. before dying, he muttered three words.

"YOU WILL PAY"


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeds of Destiny**

**chapter 2**

The three grabbed burned Armon's body, and took his cloak, so that they had proof that Armon was dead. After the burning Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke began the trip back to the village of the leaf.

"Hey do you guys think that Armon guy was telling the truth, that Kore was on his way?" Naruto Asked.

"I highly doubt it. Most likely he was trying to use is as a scare tactic." Sasuke said emotionless. Neji only looked ahead and ignored the other two.

The three Genin were on the outskirts of the leaf, and nothing had happened the entire trip.

"See Naruto you dumb ass, Armon was lying Kore was nowhere near us." Sasuke said,

"Ya but you know, I wouldn't want to fool around with someone like Kore, that guy is suppose to be stronger than Zabuza, and Kakashi had to take care of him." Naruto argued.

"Yes, for once I side with Naruto on this one, we go lucky Armon was lying, but we should have been more careful." Neji said. Naruto smiled, while Sasuke Grimaced. The three walked into the village.

Apparently there mission was not completed properly. Tsunade was tearing Naruto a new one.

"He was suppose to come back alive! You know how bad our village is doing! We need all the money we can get! Now this next mission better come back completed right!." Tsunade the fifth Hokage screamed. She handed Naruto a folder and yelled at him to leave.

Once out of the the old granny's office he opened the folder. Inside had his briefing on his next mission.

_You are to infiltrate a city believed to be under the control of monster. but try to avoid conflict. the servants of monster are very strong._

_mission rank B_

"Ya a B rank mission!" Naruto yelled out in happiness. "Now for my team! Sakura, and Sasuke! my original team!" Naruto yelled out again in happiness. "I'll go get them after i eat some Ramen!"

Sasuke was lying on his bed in his empty house, a house that had been empty since his brother killed the rest of his family. The day still echoed in his head. coming home to a blood soaked living room. Walking into his parents room to see his brother murdering his father. You don't get over something like that. He had tried to take on his brother, but he as no match.

Sasuke almost couldn't bear it to sit in his room, but he had to, he had to be strong. He had to stay in this house, so that his anger would grow. Anger is the only way he can become stronger than his brother. He would do anything, kill anyone who came in his way. maybe even his friends, no not a maybe, he would. He would murder Sakura in her sleep. Stab Naruto from behind if it meant that he could become stronger, thus he was an avenger.

Someone knocked at the door, stirring Sasuke from his deep thought. cursing whoever was at the door, he answered at and a smiling Naruto walked in. It was hard to face someone whom he had just thought of killing, but once again he ignored any pain, and pressed on.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"We have a new mission. B rank too, me you and Sakura!" Naruto yelled out.

"Let me see." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto handed him the slip of paper and Sasuke read it over. After finishing it, he handed it back and walked into his room to get his pack.

"Hey Sasuke whats with you? you see in a bad mood, like worse then usual. Something buggin ya?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, you, now shut up and lets go get Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he walked out of the his house followed by Naruto.

Sakura sat in her favorite chair reading a good book, a book was her new favorite pass time, now that she was done taking in so many missions she liked to read a good book, mostly romance, she got this one from her instructor Kakashi. It was titled romance on a beach.(corny title i know) and she so far liked it.

For her now was the perfect time to read it was dead silent and she could truly concentrate. That was until someone knocked on the door. She put down her book with a sigh and went to answer. when she opened the door Naruto walked in with his hands on his head smothering his blonde hair and a silent Sasuke behind.

"Oh my god, Sasuke is in my house!" thought Sasuke quickly. inside she was smiling but her face was straight. "What do you guys want?" she asked,

"Well we have a mission, and you are the team leader!" Naruto said happily. here is the briefing." Naruto handed her a sheet of paper. And Sakura read it.

"Hmmmm, a B rank mission? that seems a little high for Genin. but I guess we are short on ninja. Alright, just give me a sec to get ready, Sasuke you can go sit down, and I uhh guess you can to Naruto." Sakura said before she ran to her room to get her pack.

Sasuke kept standing by the door while Naruto sat in a chair and propped his feet on a table. Sakura came back down and hit Naruto upside the head.

"Don't you have any manners?" She yelled. "Anyways, alright lets go." Sakura said, before she led her team. This was her first time being the leader of the team.

"I hope I don't screw up!" She thought as the three of them crossed the bridge that lead to the forest on there way to the north into Monster territory.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sat quietly on top of a tree branch. she was observing the city of the Snake, the city that was believed to be under control. nothing seemed out of order but then again, looks can be decieving. she kept her whereabouts concealed, she did not want to fight, to her right sat Sasuke sitting perfectly still, you couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, he didn't even blink and it looked as if he wasn't breathing. there was complete silence. the people of the city moved through with there day, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. but everyonce and a while a man would walk from one end of the city to the other making stops at the exact same places. the silence of the two ninja spying was shattered by the groin of a person to Sakura's right, a blonde headed bored ninja with marks on his cheaks that looked like wiskers.  
"Can't we just go into the city!?" Groined Naruto.  
"no, we have to observe, if there is something strange going on, and i think there isthen we need to report back to Hokage!" Whispered Sakura. "so just shut up and be quiet." Sakura whispered harshly.  
"Screw This!" Naruto said loudly as he jumped from the tree and walked into the city.  
"That dumbass is gonna get us killed!"Sasuke said in anger.  
"I don't get how he even passed the exam?" Sakura said her head in her hands. Naruto walked calmly into the city with his hands on the back of his head. everyone seemed to ignore him, paid no attention to him.  
"Exscuse me..." Naruto tried to say to one person, but the person paid no attention to Naruto. a man hurried by, the man that Sasuke and Sakura had noticed.   
"Exscuse me sir!" Naruto yelled to the man. the man turned and his face was horrified. he looked away and began to run away.  
"NO WAIT!" Naruto yelled as he ran after the man. From afar Sasuke and Sakura realized what was going on and the danger Naruto was getting himself into.  
"They are..." Sakura said.  
"Yep...Illusions, just as I had expected." Sasuke finished. The two jumped into the city to help there comrade.

Naruto ran after the man, the man ran into a house and Naruto followed. as he entered the door he was kicked in the stomach. as Naruto fell to the ground he burst into smoke.  
"Wha?" said the man who had kicked him. he was able to look for a split second before a kunai landed in his neck. the man fell dead. Naruto entered the door caustisly and looked around. the room was dark and musty. the furniture was old and warn and covered in dust, people obviously don't stay in here. accross on the other side of the room was a door that was slightly ajar, light could be seen comng from the crack and two muffled voices were talking. Naruto silently krept to the door to listen in.

"So someone is on to us?" one mad said.  
"Yes, there was a boy, who followed me, but now worry i had Lon take care of him, infact Lon is probaly coming to the door right now and will be back anysecond." Said the other man. 

Sasuke and Sakura had lost where Naruto had gone when they were walking into the city,  
"SHIT!" Exclaimed Sasuke "He's most likely already dead! its no use, we will probaly be dead soon also." Sasuke said grimmly.  
"Well we just need to look, he's more talented than you think Sasuke" Said Sakura, though on the inside she was shouting "DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!! we are dead" they both searched the city looking.

Lon entered the room.  
"A;right took care of the kid and burned the body" Lon said.  
"Now why would you kill him!" Yelled the man, he was tall and had rather short brown hair. he was obviously the leader. "Wouldn't it make more sense to leeave him alive, then to kill him!" He yelled.  
"Sorry didn't think of that, my bad." spoke Lon.  
"It was an accident, besides, where theres one theres bound to be more." Said the man Naruto had chased.  
"Shut up Caramon!" yelled the leader.  
"sorry Raistlin!" said Caramon lowering his head.  
"There should be more, that is if they are ninja. the boy could have been just a wanderer, tho highly doubtful. if they are ninja's then there will be more, i will go clear the city, his comrades are most likly in the city as well, i will find them!" shouted Raistlin as he got up and walked out of the room. 

Sakura and Sasuke were searching the city with no such luck, the illusions only crowded the two ninja's. They scanned every building, and they were empty, the city was apperently a ruse, Monster DID own the city and was using it as a way to keep people near other citys before they would attack. this was how they were able to strike citys so fast, and without warning.  
"No luck, we can't give up though can we?" Sakura asked.  
"As aninja we can't leave a comrade behind. i don't think we checked that building. said Sasuke pointing to a building in the backof the city. "Look a man is walking out!!" Said Sasuke. the man stopped walkign and snapped his fingers, instantly all the people in the city vanished.  
"Ahhh, so you are ninja, we killed your comrade already!" yelled Raistlin.


	4. Chapter 4

the Man had brown hair and looked rather meak. as if he had no body strength, even though

that was the case, sasuke and sakura were sure he was stronger than he looked. two more men

walked out of the building, one was taller and look much more muscular, than the brown haired man

their features were similar, they squinted in the sunlight the same way, and they both had the

same shade of brown hair. sasuke guessed they were somehow related. the last one had a mask

covering his face and walked in a familar way. he came to stand next to the other two, and gave

a quick and almost unnoticable wink.

"good, so that idiot didn't get himself killed." thought sasuke. but he kicked himself

for being so relieved at his comrades well being. he should not be so worried for others it can

only distract from his ultimate goal.

Sasuke looked to his right at Sakura. she looked tense yet he could see the comprhension

in her face about Naruto. "good, she has not given her revalation away." immediatly thoughts

for escape started rushing through his head, so long as others did not join they outnumbered

them three on two. plus they think they have killed one of our team which will hopefully

make them underestimate us, and they dont know that one of theirs is actually ours. we could

win this so long as they are not all too powerful, but then again it is Monster, they could

be much more powerful than we hope for.

"you can give yourself in and we will only nearly kill you, or you can attempt to

fight. then you will most certainly die!" yelled the meek looking man. his mouth seemed

to curve into a sneer. "he is enjoying this too much." sasuke tought, then he smiled to

himself, but he won't when we're through with him.

"hey Raist, let me deal with em! i will take care of them no problem!" the big man

said happily. he seemed joyous at the thought of killing, which caused bile to rise in

sakura's throat. her fear twisted in her stomach like the coils of a hideous snake. she

swallowed away the taste of vomit and wiped her forehead. looking to her left she saw Sasuke

looked calm and in control. "that's what i should be like! if the enemy knows i am scared then

he has an advantage over me! but even still i am terrified, that big one looks strong!" sakura

thought to herself.

"dear brother, you may do as you please, but do not kill them, we need to find out what

know about our corporation, our master would not be pleased if the hidden villages knew too

much of our plans, Armon could very well have told many of our secrets to those who disposed of

him. Kore was not all to happy when he stumbled upon only burned remains." Raistlin finished

turning his head away from his brother and back to Sasuke and Sakura.

a jolt of fear shot through both Naruto and Sasuke. Armon was telling the truth, if so

than how had they not been tracked down? not killed harmed or anything.

"actually now that i take a better look at him the guy matches the description perfectly

of one of the group that killed Armon. he is uchiha, and there is only two of them left. you

look much weeker and less threatening than your brother Sasuke." Raistlin finished enjoying the

sight of Sasuke's fears coming forth.

"you...you...you know my brother?" Sasuke asked slowly beginning to grow dizzy with a

mixture of fear and anger at the mention of his brother.

"All in Monster know of him, and i only met him once, he met with kore a few months ago

you share much resemblence in appearance, but i doubt in skills, your brother is one of the most"

"shut up!" screamed Sasuke. his arms were trembling now, the dizziness had passed and

was replaced with out right rage, he held out his arm and concentrated his engergy into it,

getting ready to release the chidori. Raistlin only looked at Sasuke and smiled as the chirping

began.

"so you are obviously a pupil of Kakashi, and you know the chidori, impressive but it

won't help you out of your situation."raistlin finished both him and Caramon smiled. Sasuke felt

his energy from the chidori begin to drain frantically. he struggled to keep it going, forcing

more and more energy into it. sweat began to bead on his forehead and then he saw the smile on

raistlin, and the slight aura around him "He is doing this to me!!!" sasuke throught suddenly,

stopped putting energy into his Chidori,

"damn" said Raistlin with little emotion. Caramon let out a slight demented giggle.

"you could have taken longer if you wanted, you Chakra feels good." both of them began to laugh.

under his mask Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes were wide with worry and fear.

Sasuke took a breath trying to think. "Idiot!" he thought to himself. "now i have lost

a good portion of chakra and we are no closer to beating these two, Naruto you need to make a move!"

"go ahead brother beat them sensless, but don't kill them only hurt them severely."

"as you wish brother!" Caramon yelled with joy, he began to walk forward. Sasuke took out a

kunai, sakura did the same. "i hope you know how to use those well, otherwise your in for some

trouble!" laughed Caramon.

Sasuke shot forward, caramon did not move till the last second, catching Sasuke's kunai arm

he bent it so that the Kunai fell out of his hand. Sasuke grunted in pain. Caramon only laughed and

raised his arm to strike. Sakura slid at Caramon in an attempt to trip him, caramon easily jumped

avoiding the attack. he took sasuke with him up ten feet in the air, reaching his peak he pulled his

arm back readying to attack. sakura was flying back at caramon her fist clenched in determination.

"you annoying pest i wish to face the uchiha! he seems like fun!" caramon turned his fist

in Sakura's direction. Sasuke's foot landed in Caramons face causing him to drop sasuke as he fell

sasuke landed and was off heading to Caramon as he righted himself in the air and landed easily on

his feet. Sakura too had landed and took off at Caramon at a right angle to Sasuke. Carmon raised

both his arms to defend from both of them. he caught Sasuke's hand and Sakura's wrist as they attack

bending and twisting there arms he brought them to their knee's.

"i hope you like pain!" caramon laughed as he tensed ready to snap Sasuke's wrist and

Sakura's arm like twigs. forcing all his energy into his wrist he dislocated his shoulder and turned

backwards in a way that was impossible unless his shoulder was disloacted and elbowed caramon in

the back of the head. caramon let both of them go and they jumped back, while caramon came down

on one knee rubbing the back of his head. Sakura looked at Sasuke wincing as he cracked his

shoulder back into place.

"you are talented uchiha, that hurt a little. i was seeing three of you for a second!"

laughed the big man.

"this asshole enjoys the pain!" Sasuke regretfully thought to himself.

"we don't have all day caramon!" shouted raistlin. " hurry up and finish them!" Caramon

widened his smile and turned to his brother.

"as you wish Raist." caramon turned back to Sasuke and Sakura. he charged and before

either of them could react the were caught by blows, more than one, several, all in the space

of the half second. the hits sent them both flying into the dirt several feet away. the

Njinja of the leaf were slow to get up from the flurry of hits.

by the time they were standing caramon was behind them and elbowed sasuke in the back

of the head

"payback!" shouted Carmon the smile still on his face. Sakura turned in time to watch

for the last second as the fist smashed painfull into her face sending her down. caramon stood

over the ninja as they struggled to get back off the ground.

"i think they are almost done Raist. Raist?" Raistlin was on the ground. "Brother!" shouted

the giant. the smile now gone, the fight was no longer fun his brother was hurt. suddenly a dart

landed in the side of his neck. turning, he saw who had shot him. "Lon? why?" caramon mumbled as

he fell to the ground.

"Naruto! shouted Sakura. Naruto was once again naruto in a poof of smoke. naruto was smiling

greatly his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"no need to thank me sakura just thought.." but he was not able to finish his sentence.

"just thought you would let us get our asses kicked before you saved us?" yelled sakura.

her rage caused naruto to wince slightly.

"i had to let them get caught up in the fight so i could shoot them without them noticing!"

retorted uzamaki.

"what did you shoot them with? asked sasuke getting off the ground and wiping blood from the

side of his lip.

"not sure, that guy i took out had it in a pocket, could have killed them could have

only knocked them out i dont know, figured it was a solid bet the dart was tipped with

something." naruto said shrugging.

'and if it wasn't we would have all died. you got lucky you idiot, next time you

might not be." sasuke said walking up to Caramon and checking his neck. "they are still

alive, so i am gonna guess they are only knocked out," sasuke said as he raised his fist.

"what are you doing?" screamed Sakura. sasuke looked up at sakura.

"taking them out, they are enemies." sasuke replied simply.

"but they are unable to defend themselves!" naruto replied loudly. Sasuke turned his

head to face Naruto

"So they spoke of my brother, i can't let that go unpunished." sasuke said coldly. there

was a slight sound off in the distance.

"Shit! shouted Naruto. we have company!" there were several men gathered in the distance

and heading towards them quickly.

"we gotta go!" shouted Sakura as she began to run, she stopped when she noticed no one

following her. "whats the hold up! we gotta move otherwise we are dead! we accomplished our mission,

we observed the town and now lets get back to the village! they won't enter the village its not

too far from here. we have to warn them!" yelled sakura.

"Warn them of what?" asked naruto puzzle. sakura sighed impatiently and opened her mouth

to answer the question. but it was sasuke who answered

"Konoha is next be attacked, this village was where they were to gather, i am guessing those

ninja in the distance are part of the attack. come on lets go." sasuke finished and took off in the

direction of the forest that would take them to the village of the leaf, and safety, no matter

how brief the safety might be...


End file.
